


Forbidden Love

by crabbiestJellyfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbiestJellyfish/pseuds/crabbiestJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has a secret love that he'll never tell anyone about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote but it's a classic. Have fun!

Draco lay there, stroking her smooth skin.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Father mustn't ever know!"

He stared at her delicious body and grinned.

It was a quiet night.

Draco was ever so glad that his parents were out of town dealing with muggles.

He knew they'd never understand how a 16 year old boy could fall so helplessly in love with such an unreasonable girl.

She lay on his pillow, almost taunting Draco for more.

He brought his lips close and whispered, "I love you forever, my dear," as he closed in.

His mouth opened and suddenly her flesh was in between his lips.

He bit with an echoing crunch.

"Satisfactory," he crowed, "but not enough."

He licked his lips and ate away until nothing of Apple was left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! It's short, but that's the best way that I write :)  
> COMMENTS ARE VERY APPRECIATED WHETHER NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE! :D


End file.
